


and i love you so

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is beautiful, just so wonderful and pure, and so Tyler.</p><p>And Josh loves Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a little bit of unrequited love? I don't know. I didn't really establish a relationship between them two.
> 
> Title from the song with same title And I Love You So by Don Mclean.

Tyler has crookedly beautiful teeth, and eyes that stare deep into Josh’s soul, to the point where it should make him comfortable, but it doesn’t, because it’s _Tyler_.

He barely talks anymore. He just never has anything to say. Everything he needs to say are in his songs. But when Tyler does talk, Josh listens, because he knows what Tyler’s about to say is really important.

Tyler almost never sleeps. Josh knows this because sometimes in the studio, or during an interview, he’ll see Tyler fighting to keep his eyes open.

He’s intelligent. Tyler is galaxies whereas Josh is just… nothing compared to him.

Tyler is skinny, too skinny, and Josh just wants to take care of him and feed him and put him to bed at a decent hour, because he knows Tyler won’t do it himself.

Tyler is beautiful, just so wonderful and pure, and so _Tyler._

And Josh loves Tyler.


End file.
